Something Different
by Pathagen
Summary: Who said the Emperor was the only one?  may contain bits of crossovers but is not a full crossover  rated M for blood and gore later


**Rite I dont own anything so bug off!**

* * *

><p>History tells us that the Emperor was the guiding hand of humanity, hidden in the shadows, long before the creation of the Imperium of Man. This is not entirely true, there were infact two, two brothers to be exact. One who's martial powers were unmatched and whos charisma could hold a millon hearts with but a few words, he would eventualy go on to be known as the Emperor of Mankind. The second, well, his martial powers were still greater than any mortal and sure he could talk with the best of them, but no, where his talents realy lay was technology and science, some could say that he was the architecht of what would come to be known as the Dark Age of Technology by later historians. It was in fact him who taught the Emperor the science that would later be used to create the Adeptus Astartes and the Golden Throne.<p>

Now the question we must ask is, scince we know the fate of the Emperor what happened to his brother?

To answer that question we must look back towards the end of the Age of Technology. The brothers had watched over humanity and decided that it would have to be united or it would die. This is where they started to argue. The Emperor with his martial thinking beleved that an empire would be the best and fastest way to unite the worlds, his brother instantly dissagreeed with this aproch beleveing that a democratic Republic where everyone was heard, while not being as fast, would be the best way to bring peace. Eventualy the Emperor was swayed to his brothers idea but still there were some hard feelings about it.

Now as everyone knows the Emperor is the most powerfull psyker humanity has ever known even more than his brother, who took a more spiritual aproch to his psyker powers. Now one day the Emperor receved a vision, and in this vision he saw war on an unimaginable scale, billons and billons dead and dying but what made the most impact on him is the sight of his brother overthrowing him and casting his broken body down apon a pile of the dead. This he beleved was the future! A future he could not allow to happen! So the Emperor firm in his belief that what he was doing was right, set out for his brothers laboratory, its location hidden some where in the galaxy, known only to the two brothers. It was simply known as the Crucibal. When he arrived his brother wasted no time in showing him his newest project, a gateway, that when finished and properly calibrated would allow someone to move between different realitys. When asked what it was currently connected to he replyed nothing! Behind the portal was nothing but the void between the dimensions.

It was in that moment that the Emperor knew what he had to do. His brother gave no resistance due to the shock and suddenness of it as the Emperor forced his brother through the portal. The look of upmost terror and betrayal on his brothers face as he sank in to the gateway would haunt the Emperor for all eternity. This braught about a chain of events that have led us here to where we are today at the end of the 41st millennium.

Now with hind sight we can perhaps shed some light on some events. The Emperors vision has some elements similar to the ones Horus himself receved, therefore perhaps this vision was influenced by chaos or at least altered, as it is the unimaginable war seams to have still taken place, such as the Great Crusade and all the wars to date. Although if you even suggested that to some people they would probably burn you for heresy. Secondly the rebellion of the abominable Iron Men seems to have only occurred after the events at the Crucibal, perhaps as a master of technology the Emperors brother exerted some form of control over them, although we will probably never know for sure.

Now here we are.  
>It is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred<br>centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden  
>Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the<br>will of the gods, and master of a millon worlds by the  
>might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass<br>writhing invisabily with power from the Dark Age of  
>Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for<br>whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that  
>He may never truly die.<p>

Yet even in his deathless state the Emperor continues  
>his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the<br>daemon-infested misma of the warp, the only route  
>between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican,<br>the psychic manifestation of the Emperors will. Vast  
>armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds.<br>Greatest amoungst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes,  
>the Space Marines, bio-eginered super-warriors. Their<br>comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and  
>countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilent<br>Inquisition and the tech-preists of the Adeptus Machanicus to  
>name only a few. But for all the multitudes, they are<br>barely enouth to hold off the ever-present threat from  
>aliens, heretics, mutants – and worse.<p>

To be a man in such times is to be one amoungst untold  
>billions. It is to live in the cruellest and most bloody<br>regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times.  
>Forget the power of technology and science, for so much<br>has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the  
>promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim<br>dark future there is only war. There is no peace amounst  
>the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and<br>the laughter of thirsting gods.

**Until Now!  
><strong>For something in the darkness stirs!  
>And now something different this way comes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rite Review time!<strong>  
><strong>this is a little idea thats been going round in my head<strong>  
><strong>if people like it i might make it in to a full story.<strong> 


End file.
